


The Reluctant Trainer

by Sashataakheru



Series: The Move RPF Pokéverse AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Move RPF
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Friendship, Gen, Kidfic, Pokémon Trainer AU, journey fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy never wanted to become a Pokémon trainer, but as his eleventh birthday approaches, he finds he can't put it off any longer. With his best friend Carl by his side, he reluctantly begins his journey down to Pallet Town to get his first Pokémon, as he prepares to set out on his own journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my free space for trope bingo, for a Pokémon trainer AU prompt. [My card is here.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/55634.html)
> 
> There may be more of this at some point, but IDK when. I just don't want to waste this while there is a bingo to be made. 
> 
> **Canon Notes:**  
>  Based on Gen I and II games, with a bit of Gen IV. Is based on game canon because that's what I know best, but is not strict about it, and biases a smaller sized region rather than a larger one. I don't know enough anime canon to use it as a canon source, bar a few half-remembered episodes I watched back in the 90s when I was a kid. /old Sasha is old. 
> 
> My approach to writing the Pokémon is some restrained use of Pokéspeech (name repetition), with translations in italics afterwards, combined with behavioural descriptions and animalistic vocalisations like growls, squeals, etc to make them feel more rounded.

Roy felt he must've been the only nine year old in the whole Kanto region who wasn't looking forward to his tenth birthday. Every nine year old knew that when they were ten, they could get their Pokémon licence and collect their first Starter Pokémon. Roy had seen the excitement on the faces of the other kids he went to school with as they approached their tenth birthdays and could finally become trainers. But Roy had never felt that excitement at all.

Roy felt it was partly because he would be the third of his siblings to get his licence and become a Pokémon trainer. His older brother and sister had already been around Kanto, owned several Pokémon now, and had even earnt several Gym badges between them. Roy was happy for them, and he admired their joy in being trainers, but he was sure it wasn't the life he wanted for himself. He wanted to do other things, and leave the Pokémon training to his other siblings.

His mother, however, didn't agree. She insisted he get his licence and become a trainer, and Roy didn't feel like he was in any position to say no. All he'd been able to do was put it off a year, so that he would be eleven instead of ten when he went out into the world. Perhaps he would just keep his starter Pokémon as a pet and keep on with his education instead. He could do that if he wanted to. He didn't have to become a trainer. It was all he could console himself with as he sat down on the front step of his house, watching his best friend Carl training Ash, his Charmeleon.

Carl was fifteen, and he'd been a trainer for five years now, travelling all over Kanto and the neighbouring Johto region, collecting Fire and Fighting types, as well as several Gym badges along the way from both Kanto and Johto. Carl and Roy had grown up on the same street, and they'd become close friends. Roy had always looked up to him, and Carl had been a better brother to him than his own had been. Carl had been there when his brothers had already up and left home, and Roy needed that. But then Carl had left home as well with his own Pokémon, and Roy was left on his own. Roy had missed him terribly, but Carl had written faithfully and visited frequently whenever he could, just like he'd promised, and hearing all about his adventures had given Roy a desire to go with him one day when he was old enough to leave home. In spite of his reluctance to become a trainer, that didn't mean he wanted to stay home his whole life.

Tomorrow was when that journey would begin, and Roy felt he might've been happier if he could just pack his bag and go travelling with him. But the day was not his to control. No, tomorrow was his eleventh birthday, and with Carl by his side, he would be going down to Pallet Town to collect his licence and get his first Pokémon. Only after that could he go off travelling with Carl.

Roy tried not to look too miserable as he watched Carl training Ash to use Flamethrower. The fire from Ash's Ember attack briefly lit up the air around them in a thin blaze of flame as twilight slowly encroached. Another attempt was less spectacular, as the flames deteriorated into small licks of fire, breaking up the continual stream Carl was aiming for. Ash had some work to do before he could master the more powerful flame attack.

Roy was glad he was there. During his last visit a few months ago, he'd promised to come back in time to see Roy get his first Pokémon. Carl had been true to his word, and he'd arrived a few days ago. Roy needed him to be brave. He felt he might've just run away and hid somewhere instead of travelling down to Pallet Town to get his first Pokémon if he hadn't been there.

As Carl called an end to their training, he gave Ash a couple of rawst berries as a reward and they made their way over to the front step. Ash greeted Roy with a nudge of his nose, and Roy stroked his head gently, amazed at how warm his skin felt.

"Charrrrr...." Ash growled softly, delighted by the attention he was receiving. _Hello, small friend of Carl's. I like you..._

Roy smiled. Ash was probably the only Pokémon he wasn't afraid of. That the fire Pokémon had a gentle nature helped a lot. Unlike others of his kind, he lacked the stubborn streak they had, and even if he could still resist a little bit, it was apparent to everyone how much he respected his trainer and his resistance was only half-hearted. It made getting to know him much easier than Roy feared when he'd seen Carl come back from Pallet Town with a Charmander by his side all those years ago.

"See? He does like you," Carl said as Ash climbed the step and sat down between them. He stroked the Pokémon's head and he smiled as Ash tilted his head back, growling softly in pleasure.

Roy didn't often get so close to Pokémon. Only when Carl came to visit did he get to spend time with Carl's Pokémon. With Ash sitting beside him, suddenly there was warmth everywhere, and his whole body warmed up. In spite of his disinterest in being a trainer, he was nevertheless still fascinated by the creatures, and he risked stroking the Pokémon again. He could see the flame on the tip of its tail burning brightly out of the corner of his eye, and it flickered with a sudden brightness as Roy stroked his hand down his back.

"Here, give him a few of these. They're his favourites," Carl said, handing over a few more rawst berries. "And don't snatch, Ash."

Ash seemed to recognise them immediately, and his eyes followed the berries as they were handed over to Roy. He nudged his hand in anticipation and looked up at him with big eager eyes.

"Charrr?" Ash growled softly. _Are those for me?_

"Here you go, Ash," Roy said as he handed him one of the berries.

Ash gave a soft growl of appreciation. He looked delighted as he stabbed the berry with one of his claws and ate it happily. Roy could hear a small deep rumbling in his belly as he finished off the berries. His skin seemed to glow a little, and his dark red scales shone just that little bit more. Once he'd finished eating, he curled up and went to sleep between them, his tail lying across his body as if it was needed to keep him warm.

"You could try to look a little more excited, you know. You're growing up. That's important, whether you like it or not. Got any idea which one you'll pick yet?" Carl said, gently stroking Ash's back, his hand avoiding the flame on his tail.

"No." Roy shrugged hopelessly. "But I don't want any of them anyway. They're not my types."

"You gotta start somewhere. They're starter Pokémon for a reason. They're easy to train and handle for a beginner. Even if they're not your type, you've still got to know the basics and get some good experience under your belt before you go after the more difficult Pokémon. That's what a starter is for," Carl said.

Roy wasn't convinced. "But I don't even want one. I don't want to be a trainer. I'm not brave like you."

"You're plenty brave, if you ask me. But you don't need to be brave to be a trainer. You've got your Pokémon with you, and if you train them right, you'll have some good friends who'll fight for you, even when you don't ask them to. Ash has been a great friend, and even if it took me a long time to earn his trust, it's been worth it. You can't imagine how good it is to have a fire Pokémon with you in the depths of winter when you're all on your own. His fire nourishes the heart and soul," Carl said, gazing at the sleeping Charmeleon.

Roy shifted and watched him too, wondering what it would be like to have such a deep bond with a Pokémon. "I bet I'd just get a tetchy one. It'd probably never like me. I'm too much of a coward."

"Will you stop talking yourself down for once? Being given a Pokémon to train and take care of is a big responsibility. You've got to prove yourself, even if you never become a proper trainer like me. That's how you get their respect. I think Ash pretty much ignored me for about a month until we finally began to make some headway. And anyway, you don't have to train it for battling, you can just have it as a pet, if you really want to. But promise me you'll come with me afterwards, once you've got your starter. I want to show you the rest of the region and take you to Johto. There are so many amazing things to see out there. I mean, I like Pewter City, it'll always be home to me, but you haven't left here yet. I've got some amazing things to show you. But you should have at least one Pokémon with you in case you need to defend yourself, yeah? That's all I'm asking."

Roy glanced over at him. He did want to go, he had been waiting for years for this very moment when he could finally leave home and see the world. He just didn't want to have to do it as a Pokémon trainer.

"Alright, I'll get my bloody Pokémon, and then we'll get out of here. You know I'm coming with you. I hadn't planned on having a Pokémon with me though. But mum insists, you know? But at least I'll have you with me, so I won't be out there on my own," Roy said.

"Pick Squirtle, while I'm thinking about it. I don't have any Water Pokémon yet. I think it suits you better than you think it does," Carl said.

"That's the one that looks like a turtle, yeah? Aren't they really energetic though? I'm not sure I could handle one of those," Roy said.

Carl shook his head and showed him the Pokédex entry for Squirtle. "They're not all like that, and it'll settle down the more it gets to know you. It'll make you strong, Roy, the more you train with it. It'll beat Ash too, and any ground and rock types. It's really effective against those. Very useful for the Pewter Gym, and for going through caves. If we were rivals, I'd probably be telling you to get Bulbasaur, as Fire beats Grass, and it's also the easiest to train, but I think Squirtle will suit you better, even if it means giving you a Pokémon that can potentially beat my own."

Roy looked slightly fearful. "We'll have to go through caves? I don't know about that. I've heard scary things about caves. Lots of dangerous Pokémon in there, or so I heard from Stan."

"Once Squirtle knows a good Water move or two, caves will be no problem, I promise," Carl said. "And anyway, we'll have to go through either Mount Moon or Diglett's Cave to get to Saffron City, so don't think you're getting out of the caves either."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Why are we going to Saffron anyway?" Roy asked.

"I thought you'd rather get the Magnet Train to Johto than the ferry. It's much quicker. But that's for later. We've got to get you a Pokémon first, and that means heading off early tomorrow so we can get there in time."

Roy took a deep breath, resigned to his fate. "Alright, let's get ready then. I'll get a Squirtle, or whatever it's called. Then we'll get out of here. God knows I need to get out of this bloody city."

Recalling Ash into his Poké ball, Carl and Roy headed back inside. Roy was still a little nervous about what was to come, and he still didn't particularly want a Pokémon, but if he had to be a trainer, he might as well do it his own damn way. At least then, it might feel like he was in charge of his own life.

* * *

They set off at dawn the next morning after a quick snack to get them going. Ash walked happily between them as they took Route Two down to Viridian City. It was not a final departure; they had promised to return once Roy has his first Pokémon so the city could farewell him properly. Roy felt utterly embarrassed by the need for such a send-off, but he would endure it if he had to and then leave the city behind. Then he'd have his own freedom.

Roy was grateful they didn't approach the gatehouse leading in to Viridian Forest. Roy's father might have been a ranger in the forest, but that didn't mean Roy was at all at home there. It was a dark, thick forest full of bug Pokémon, and Roy didn't like it much at all. There were nasty things there that scared him, and he did not want to go through there to get to Pallet Town, particularly not when he had no Pokémon on his own. His father had made him aware of dangers of going in there without one all too clear to him, and it had given Roy a fear of forests he had not shaken yet.

Skirting around the forest, they came to a small sapling that blocked entrance to the path that led around the forest. Ash cut the sapling out of the way and they passed out onto the path that flanked the forest, giving them an easier and more direct route to Viridian City. Roy appreciated not having to go through Viridian Forest without a Pokémon. He was beginning to understand what Carl was saying about having one for protection. Perhaps that wasn't such a bad idea, after all, if he was going to go exploring all over the region with Carl.

After a quick early morning stop for breakfast in Viridian City, they set out on the final leg to Pallet Town, taking Route One all the way down, carefully jumping the ledges as they went so they could avoid all but the last stretch of long grass. They met a couple of pidgeys, but Ash scared them away, and they finally took their first steps into Pallet Town.

Roy was somewhat underwhelmed, even though Pallet Town was the smallest town in Kanto. Professor Oak's Pokémon Lab stood out like a sore thumb, a gigantic building dwarfing the few houses surrounding it.

"Well, this is it. Roy. This is Pallet Town. Soon, you'll have your own Pokémon. Try to look excited about it, yeah? Pokémon can be quite sensitive to our emotions, and it may not like you first up if you don't seem to like it back. With Pokémon, first impressions matter," Carl said.

Roy took a deep breath, trying to push all his fears away. He was about to become a man, and own a Pokémon for the first time. He should act like he could do it, just for once. He had warmed to the idea of having a Pokémon at all as they'd travelled down, with Carl talking about everything he'd learnt since he first got his starter. It didn't make him feel any more confident that he'd be able to train his well, but he did like the idea of having a friend with him.

"Alright. I can do this. Loads of other kids do this. I should be able to do it, too, right? Besides, I'm not like those bad trainers you were talking about. I just want it to like me, and be friends with it, if I have to have one," Roy said, trying to convince himself.

Carl squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be fine, Roy. Just stop worrying about it, alright? We'd better get over there. Looks like there's a good crowd there too."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Roy said.

There was indeed a large gathering of friends and family of a pair of twins, who were apparently also getting their first Pokémon that day. With Ash leading them, Carl and Roy cut an easy path to the gate, where the two twins were waiting, eager to get in. They looked back at Roy, momentarily distracted from their conversation.

"Who are you? Are you getting a Pokémon today too?" said one of the twins.

Roy didn't exactly want to talk to them, but he was too polite not to answer their question. "Er, yeah, I am. I'm Roy. I'm here to get my Pokémon."

One of the twins stepped forward. "Well, we're Tina and Georgina, and it's our birthday today. We know which ones we're getting, so you'd better not ruin things for us."

"Yeah, we've got plans, Roy. We're going to be Pokémon Champions!" the other said, giving him a broad, excited grin.

Roy stepped back a little, not willing to get in their way. "Well, good luck with that."

They narrowed their eyes at him and scowled before turning their backs on him. Roy heard them squeal as they saw Professor Oak coming down to meet them.

Roy's stomach turned into a pit of nerves. Ash nudged his hand and gazed up at him. Roy stroked the Charmeleon's head. If he could win over a Charmeleon, who were meant to be the most temperamental of the three starters, surely he could manage a Squirtle.

"So, who's here to get their first Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked.

"Oh, me! Me! We're here, Professor Oak!" the twins said in unison, their excitement drowning out Roy's tenative response.

Roy raised his hand a little. "I'm here, too."

"Hey, Professor, I brought another one for you," Carl said, waving to him from behind Roy.

Ash ran over to him and greeted him happily. Carl steered Roy over to them, and introduced him.

"This is Roy. He's from Pewter City. I brought his brother Stan down a few years ago. He picked a Bulbasaur," Carl said.

Oak looked impressed. "Ahh, hello, Carl, nice to see you again. You've brought me another one from Pewter City? Yes, I think I do remember your brother. So it's your turn to get your first Pokémon. Well, come inside, and you can pick one."

The twins ran over. "Us too, Professor? Can we come in too? We know which ones we want!"

Oak observed them with a calm expression. "You won't get one if you're that loud. You'll disturb them. If you quiet down, you can come in and get yours too."

His words were like magic, and the twins shut up instantly. Professor Oak gestured for them to follow, and Roy glanced back at Carl once more before following the twins and Oak into the lab. He saw the three Poké balls on the table, and the accompanying Pokédexes. This was really happening. Roy would have to pick one.

Before he could even get to the table to pick out the Squirtle he wanted, the girls had already taken two, leaving him with whatever was left in the last Poké ball. Crestfallen, he feared they'd taken the one he wanted, and he'd be left with a Charmander. His fears were allayed when the twins decided to battle each other, and Roy saw a Charmander and a Bulbasaur. He'd get his Squirtle after all.

He didn't dare approach as they battled though, and it was enough to turn Roy off battling for a while as he saw the exhausted Pokémon gratefully eating a berry afterwards. The Charmander still managed to look stubborn as it ignored the Bulbasaur that had beaten it. One of the girls was crying now, and it was only after Oak gave them their licences, Pokédexes and some Poké balls that they settled and recalled their new Pokémon, leaving Roy alone in the lab with the last Poké ball.

"Er, sorry about that. I hope they didn't hurt you," Oak said, bringing Roy over to the table.

"At least they didn't take Squirtle. I wanted that one," Roy said, reaching for the Poké ball.

"Yes, I thought you looked like the Water type. Go on, let her out. Meet your new Pokémon," Oak said encouragingly.

Releasing the Pokémon, the Squirtle emerged from the ball. Yawning and blinking a little, it looked up at Roy, a confused look on its face. It was a tiny blue turtle, just like its description said it was.

"So this one's mine then?" Roy said. He was quite taken with it, actually, and he smiled. This one was his to look after.

"She's all yours. Would you like to give her a nickname?" Oak asked.

Roy thought a moment. He hadn't considered giving his Pokémon a name, but as he stood there, his new Squirtle reached for his leg and looked up at him.

"I think I'll call her Amphora," Roy said.

Oak registered the name, and it appeared on Squirtle's Poké ball, underneath a picture of a small blue drop of water. "She does like her Poké ball, that one, but do try to walk with her too. It's good for building a bond with her. She has a lonely nature. I think she'd appreciate the company."

"Sounds like me," Roy commented. He almost wanted to reach down and pick the tiny turtle up, but he wasn't sure he could lift her. He knelt down instead, getting down close to her height. "Hey. So I'm Roy. I'm your new trainer. We'll be travelling all over the place together."

Amphora reached for him and touched his cheek. "Squirrrtle." _Your eyes are sad, Roy._ Her smile softened as she looked at him. She prodded his chest. "Squir-squirtle." _Are you going to be this sad all the time?_

"I hope you like your name, too. Do you like it?" Roy asked, oblivious to what she was trying to say to him.

Amphora nodded emphatically. Before Roy could react, Amphora had leapt into his arms, doing her best to hug him with her short arms. Roy fell back, instinctively holding on to her so she didn't hurt herself.

"Squirtle?" Amphora queried, seeing him lying there. _Are you alright? Why are you making those strange noises?_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Maybe not jump on me like that, though. Not without warning. You're heavy!" Roy said, struggling to sit up.

Amphora sat up and pointed at her shell proudly. "Squirtle. Squirtlesquirtle!" _Of course I am. I have an amazingly tough shell!_

"It is a very nice shell, that's for sure," Roy said. "You happy to come travelling with me and Carl? We'll go see all kind of interesting things, and I'll take good care of you."

She leant down and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Roy was becoming quite fond of her.

"Well, she seems to like you, Roy. I think you'll get along just fine," Oak said.

Roy managed to get to his feet, and Amphora stuck close to his side, a claw clutching onto him. "Yeah, she's lovely. I like her a lot. So, is that all? Can I go now?"

Oak handed over a licence, a Pokédex and some Poké balls. "Just these. That's your trainer licence. I'm sure Carl will tell you all about the Dex. It collects information about Pokémon you've seen and caught. I'm assuming he'll show you how to catch Pokémon as well."

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Roy took them and put them in his bag, along with Amphora's Poké ball. "Thanks, Professor Oak."

With Amphora walking closely beside him, Roy bid the Professor goodbye, and headed out of the lab. The crowds had gone now, and Carl was waiting there for him, leaning against the gate.

"Oh, hey, Carl, look, I got a Squirtle, just like you said!" Roy called as he headed down towards him.

Carl smiled as he saw the small Pokémon running beside him. "Hey, that's great. What'd you call it?"

Roy picked her up this time, and Amphora smiled as she greeted Carl. "I called her Amphora. She's got a lonely nature though. Maybe that's why she wants to stay close."

"Maybe. So, back home then?" Carl said.

"Yeah, let's get back. There's nothing else to do here."

* * *

Amphora walked happily beside Roy as they headed back onto Route One. It was quiet, most of the earlier crowds had gone, and there didn't seem to be any other trainers around looking for a fight. Roy took quiet delight in that. He wasn't ready for trainer battles just yet.

They hadn't met any wild Pokémon either, but as they approached a patch of long grass towards the end of the route, they disturbed a wild pidgey, who flapped its wings and chirped at them. Roy almost wanted to run, but Amphora charged forward and tackled it. Ash, too, moved in front of Roy and Carl, as if he was trying to protect them from this small little bird who had walked in on them.

"I think you'd better finish the job, Roy," Carl commented as the pidgey kicked sand in Amphora's face.

Ash got a scratch in as Roy watched Amphora shaking the sand out of her eyes helplessly. "What do I do? But what do I even do?"

"Tell her what to do. She'll know a few basic moves like Tackle and Tail Whip, and I'm assuming that pidgey knows Gust and Sand Attack, given what it's been doing. Just give her something to attack with and keep an eye on her. You don't want her fainting. I'll try to keep Ash under control," Carl said.

Amphora looked to Roy then, as if expecting him to do something. Roy felt like he was so not ready to begin training, but the eagerness in Amphora's body made him give in. She wanted to fight, and he didn't think it right to stop her. He might need her to fight for him later on if he needed her to protect him.

"Um, Tackle that pidgey, Amphora," Roy said, trying to sound as authoritative as possible.

Amphora nodded in acknowledgement before leaping at the pidgey, who retaliated with a gust of wind. Amphora stood bravely, taking the attack. It weakened her, but she didn't seem to show it. Perhaps that hard shell was good for something after all, Roy thought, as he watched her standing there, ready to attack.

The pidgey was not pleased by the ember attack Ash sent at it and dodged it before kicking some more sand in his face, trying to blind him. Roy almost went to send Amphora in to tackle the pidgey, but the pidgey acted first, sending off another gust that nearly knocked Amphora off her feet. Ash roared and sent another ember attack after the pidgey as it fled in fear. Amphora got up, but soon fell over, looking exhausted. Roy was at her side immediately, making sure she was alright. He tried his best not to panic.

"She's not about to die, is she? Her first battle, and this is what happens. What do I do, Carl?" Roy said as he cradled the Squirtle in his arms. He couldn't believe he'd failed so miserably and he hadn't even had her all of an hour. He brought her into his arms, holding her close. She sighed softly and held him back.

Carl knelt beside him and offered her a berry. "She's alright, probably just a little tired. That'll keep her going until we get to Viridian City. We're not far from there anyway, so we'll stop at the Pokémon Centre there and you can get her checked over, just to make sure. Don't worry, though. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I really don't feel confident at all about this. I hope she's not hurt," Roy said.

Amphora ate the berry gratefully. Roy watched as her skin glowed a little. She did look better afterwards, and she smiled broadly, happy, and licked his cheek in thanks. She climbed free from Roy's grasp and got to her feet, ready to face the foe again. Except there was no foe, just Ash returning. He shook his head happily, having successfully defended his trainer.

"She likes being in her Poké ball, apparently. Should I just call her back now for the rest of the journey? I wouldn't want to tire her out too much," Roy said, a hand closing around the Poké ball in his pocket.

Carl shrugged. "Up to you. You'll have plenty of time to walk with her later on if you'd rather just have her in her Poké ball now."

Roy fingered the Poké ball as he watched Amphora turn back to him, trotting over on her short little legs. Apparently she'd heard their conversation, and she tugged on his trouser leg with one hand while the other pointed at the ball in his hand.

"You wanna go back in here, do you?" Roy asked, not wanting to call her back if it wasn't what she wanted.

"Squirtle!" she demanded, attempting to climb up him in a bid to get to her Poké ball. Yes! Rest time! I like being in there.

"Alright then, we'll get you back to Viridian City and heal you up properly," Roy said as he recalled her back into her Poké ball.

Ash wandered over and batted at the ball as it lay on the ground, Amphora happily inside it. Roy felt a little lonely without her there, but it was probably for the best, at least while they made their way back home. He hadn't officially left on his Pokémon journey yet; that would come when he said goodbye to everyone in Pewter City properly, and embark on his year-long journey. He suspected it might last more than a year, though, if Carl had anything to do with it.

Roy picked up the Poké ball, brushing his thumb over the blue water drop. "Do you really think I'm good enough to train her? I don't want to battle, I don't care about the badges. I just want to travel with you. But she wants to battle. I don't know if she'll still like me if I don't battle her."

Carl rested a hand on his shoulder as he came up beside him. "She likes you, trust me. You'll learn to understand her better as you get to know her. Don't overthink it, alright? Just try not to worry about it. She seems to have a good temperament. Don't write her off just yet; you barely know her. Wait til you've got some more experience under your belt before you make pronunciations like that. Come on, we'd better get going, or we'll miss all the festivities."

It was enough of a distraction, and Roy slipped Amphora's Poké ball into his pocket. She was certainly lighter to carry around this way, and it made travelling easier as they headed up to Viridian City. After a stop at the Pokémon Centre to make sure Amphora was alright, and another stop at the Poké Mart so Carl could buy Roy some basic supplies, Carl led the way back to Route Two, cutting through the trees again to take the route around Viridian Forest.

* * *

Roy didn't want to go home. He'd done his best to talk Carl into just skipping Pewter City and going off on their own, even if it meant going through Diglett's Tunnel. But he knew he should say goodbye to his mother, even if he didn't go to the main festivities. Reluctantly, they headed back into Pewter City, and Roy was surprised to find himself feeling sad that this would be the last time he saw the place for many months.

They walked through the streets slowly as they made their way back to Roy's house. They stopped right outside of it, and Roy stood there hesitantly, unsure that he wanted to go in. Before he could make his mind up, his younger sister ran out to greet him. Roy found himself overwhelmed as she grabbed his hand and began leading him down the street, Carl running after them.

"Hey, where are we going? What's the matter?" Roy called as they went.

"Oh, do come on, you're late for the party! I promised mum I'd wait for you! The mayor's here as well!" she called back.

Roy was filled with panic as he ran. His only consolation was having Carl by his side. Somehow, they'd get through all this and head out on the road. But right then, Roy wished he'd already left.

It didn't take long to find the local community hall where everyone was gathered. Roy discovered he wasn't the only one being farewelled that day, and saw the twins from that morning in Pallet Town waiting eagerly by the stage as the mayor talked about them. Roy froze. Suddenly he wanted to be anywhere other than there as he heard the mayor speaking about his hopes and wishes for the new trainers, and wondering if one of them might be the next Kanto League Champion. Roy suspected it was unlikely to be him, and he did his best not to look out at the crowd as the mayor began talking about him and his family.

"Oh, I'm not going to have to go up there, am I?" Roy whispered as he saw the whole city gathered before him.

"Of course, silly. That's why you're here. Now get your Pokémon out and get ready. You were meant to be here an hour ago," his sister said as she pushed him towards the stage where the twins were waiting. The Bulbasaur and Charmander the girls had chosen were sitting by their owners, though they looked slightly more civil towards each other than they had after that first battle in Professor Oak's lab.

Tina turned to look at him as he nervously let Amphora out of her ball. "Oh, it's you! Did you get lost on your way home? We didn't. We even went through Viridian Forest, and we beat a Beedrill!"

"I beat two Beedrill! And a Butterfree!" Georgina interjected.

Roy backed off. He found the twins just a little too intense. "Uh, no, we stopped in Viridian City for a bit. We didn't get lost."

As Tina was about to speak. she heard the mayor invite them all on-stage, and there was a huge round of applause and cheering as the girls suddenly remembered why they were there and eagerly made their way up. Roy glanced back at Carl, and his sister, who encouraged him to go with them. Gingerly, he told Amphora to follow as they climbed the steps to the stage.

Roy wasn't really sure what had happened after that. All he saw was a huge crowd of people, the mayor shook his hand and gave him something, and the twins had another battle. Amphora was frightened and hid behind Roy, tugging on the leg of his trousers. Carl told him later that he'd fled with Amphora in his arms as the Charmander's Ember attack hit a little too close for comfort. Roy didn't really remember that. The whole thing had been far too overwhelming.

Carl found him outside the hall, sitting down in the shade with Amphora in his arms. Part of his trousers were singed, and Roy had lost all the courage he'd had that morning. Carl came and sat beside him, and Ash emerged from his Poké ball to try to cheer his small friend up.

"I can't do it. I can't just leave home and become a trainer. I'm not old enough," Roy murmured. He was comforted by Amphora's presence, but it didn't make him any keener to leave.

Ash sat down beside Roy and nudged against him. Amphora tried to reach him, but her arms were too short. Roy could hear them talking to each other, though he had no idea what they might be saying to each other.

Carl did his best to comfort him. "I know it's hard. I felt the same when I left home. But every kid does this. You learn so much when you're out there on your own. At least you'll be with me. I didn't have anyone else. I had to learn it all myself, and there were some very lonely nights I spent out there, with only Ash for company. This is probably the biggest thing you'll ever do, at least so far in your life, and it's meant to be challenging. If it was easy, it wouldn't be treated so seriously. The whole city is behind you, and they'll be here to welcome you back home in a year. Maybe you won't have a gym badge, but you'll have matured so much in that time. I know you don't believe me when I say that, but just trust me, alright? I'll keep you safe and out of danger as much as I can. Just come with me and enjoy the experience, will you?"

Roy nodded, knowing he probably knew what he was talking about. "I'll try. Just - don't blame me if I get really homesick."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you keep in touch with your mother while we're away. I know you'll miss her," Carl said. "Send her some money every now and then too, so you don't have to worry about having lots of money with you. Less likely to have it nicked that way, and she can buy you things as well and send them on. We can get mail in every city if you tell her where to send things."

That did comfort Roy somewhat. He didn't want to lose his connection to home. In spite of his fear, he did really want to go and see the world. Carl had told him so many amazing stories of what lay beyond Pewter City, and he longed to see them all. But as long as he had Carl with him, and he kept in touch with his mother, he felt he'd probably be alright.

"Can we skip the rest of the festivities and just go? I don't want a big send-off. I'm not sure I'll be able to leave if I have to go through all that," Roy said.

"Sure, if you want. You got everything you need, then? Or do we need to stop off home before we go?" Carl said.

"We can go now. I packed everything this morning. I wanted to make sure I had everything I needed. I just want to go now, or I might never do it," Roy said.

Carl got to his feet. "Then let's head off, if you've got everything you need. Where should we go? North or south?"

Roy let Amphora go as he got up, picking up his bag as he did so. "I dunno. Where would you suggest we go? Not through the forest. I don't like forests."

"Diglett's Cave or Mount Moon, then, and around to Saffron City? Or we trek back down past Pallet Town and go around the Cinnabar Islands back to Fuschia City?" Carl said.

Roy thought a moment, weighing up his choices based on his geographical knowledge of the Kanto region. "I guess it depends on how soon you want to take me to Johto. I know you can get there from Saffron on the Magnet Train, but we need to get to Vermillion for the ferry. And I don't know how much of Kanto you wanted to show me."

"Actually, Vermillion is just south of Saffron, so we'd be taking the long way round if we went south. But it's up to you. I think it'd be easier going north. I've been through Mount Moon several times now, and I can lead you through there without getting lost. I might train you a little with Amphora while we're there, just so you can get used to fighting with her against wild Pokémon. You need to learn how to work with her first before taking her into a trainer battle. And besides, I think you'll like the caves," Carl said.

Roy wasn't too sure about that, but Carl was more experienced than him, so perhaps he might want to listen to him. "Alright, we go north. But can we go through Diglett's Cave? I don't like the thought of getting lost in a mountain just yet."

"Alright, the cave it is. It's a bit quicker to get through, and assuming we don't meet too many digletts, it shouldn't take us that long. I have camped there, though. It's a nice spot," Carl said.

Roy didn't even know what to think about that, but he felt that any place that wasn't Pewter City would seem daunting until he'd been through there, so he might as well start and get it over with. It might get easier the further he went. With nothing further to discuss, they set off, leaving the hall and their families behind. Roy would miss them, of course, but he wasn't one for goodbyes, not for this, and he wanted to get away on his own terms. With Amphora trotting along happily beside him, with one claw constantly attached to his trousers, he felt a little better about it. Ash and Carl walked beside them, and Roy at least felt glad he wasn't going to be doing this alone. He took the chance to have one last look at Pewter City before they left it for good, heading down the road to find the entrance to Diglett's Cave, and his first Pokémon adventures away from home.


End file.
